Fuel cells efficiently and electrochemically convert fuel into electric current, which may then be used to power electric circuits, such as drive systems for vehicles. A fuel cell containing a proton exchange membrane is an electrochemical device that converts chemical energy to electrical energy using, for example, hydrogen or methane as fuel and oxygen/air as oxidant. A typical fuel cell membrane electrode assembly includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane between two electrodes.
Catalysts are used to enhance the rate of the electrochemical reactions which occur at the electrodes. Catalysts typically include noble metals such as platinum carried by a support particle. To achieve the greatest catalytic activity per unit weight, the noble metal generally has an extremely high surface area. However, the high surface area noble metal catalyst materials are subject to dissolution and agglomeration while the support particles are subject to corrosion. Therefore, there is a need to improve the durability of the catalyst used in the fuel cell electrode.